Sleeping Beauty Inuyaha style
by WookieWorrior
Summary: The InuYasha crew are doing a play! Disasters are about to strike that lovable bunch


Oh I hope I did ok

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Hi! It's Sango here! I'm here to tell you a wonderful story about a princess who... who..._

"Lives in a fairy tale. She was beautiful, and was waiting for her prince to arrive!"

_Oh, right. Thanks, Kagome. But doesn't that come later?_

"Just informing the people reading this."

_Oh... okay._

"Would you PLEASE get on with it?"

_Okay, Inu-chan._

"Don't call me that!"

_But that's your name in the script._

"I believe my good-for-nothing brother is very irritated. Maybe I'll do a favor for you and finish him off."

_Ahh... Sesshou-chan, please. You swore that you wouldn't hurt anyone while in this play._

"Sango-Chan, perhaps I should nar-ate."

_Arg! Okay, fine. I'll start the story._

"Much better."

**Princess**...Kagome**Prince**...Inu-chan**The evil witch**...Naraku**Good Fairy... err... The Blue Fairy**...Shippou**The Red Fairy**...*smirk* Sesshou-chan**The Green Fairy**...Miroku

_That color looks good on you, Miroku._

"Please, Sango-chan. Does that mean that you like me enough to care?"

BONK

_Baka! Don't forget that as this nar-ater, I got more power here than anyone else._

"Um... Sango? It's called narrator."

_Thanks, Kagome. Anyway. Once there was a king and queen in a big kingdom. The king and queen only had one child, and that child was a girl that they named Kagome. People came from the far and wide to bring her gifts and blessings. There was also three fairys that were there._

"I am the red fairy. And I give the princess the gift of self-defense. *smirks* She needs it."

"I'm the green fairy and I give Kagome the meaning of being soooo nice! And pretty!"

_Shippou, you can only give one gift._

"Oh. Okay. But she's nice and pretty."

_**sigh**_

"Just get on with it! And do I have to wear this?"

"Yes, Inu-chan. Besides, you look good in it."

**growls**

_Before someone could call a fight in the court, or whatever that says, the evil Naraku showed up!_

"Kukukuku... I also have a gift on this Kagome girl! On her sixteenth birthday, she will pick her finger on a spinning wheel needle and DIE!"

"Isn't that a little original?"

"Well, Kagome-sama, you did recommend this story. We just wrote some of the script."

"Thank you for that gruesome information, Miroku."

"Anytime, Kagome-sama."

"Can't we have something like... 'the princess falls into this deep, dark sleep and wakes up after her prince gives her a loving kiss'? Wait! Hold up! Who wrote this? I demand to know who wrote this part!"

"If that is your wish, Kagome-sama."

"No, wait, Miroku! Oh, crud."

_And so Princess Kagome was to fall into a deep, dark sleep on her sixteenth birthday because she pricked her finger on a spinning wheel needle. But the good fairys were didn't like Naraku at all, and they wanted to protect the princess. So they teamed up-_

"Team up? With Sessho-chan? NOOOOOOO!"

"And who needs your help, you vile kitsune?"

_GUYS! It's in the script! Please. Behave! Anyway, they teamed up and came up with a plan to protect the princess. They would take her in until her sixteenth birthday, where she would live her life unknowing that she was the Princess Kagome! So, the fariys did that, and they lived happily for sixteen years!_

...

...

...

_Mmph... Miroku? W-why are you wearing that dress?_

"They said it was required if I wanted to play the part."

_...bwa-hahahahahahahaha..._

"Hahahahaha!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"Hey! This is pretty modest. You should see Sessho-chan's dress. Or even Shippou's."

...

...

_Whoever wrote this entire script must really be trying to kill us._

"Ditto."

"Kagome! Look at this! Isn't it preeeeetty?"

"Shippou! *relieved sigh* You changed into a girl!"

"I thought that would be better, since I heard you guys talking about the dress."

_You heard us? But you weren't in the scene._

"It's not me! That girl back there's holding the cue cards!"

"Would you PLEASE hurry it up? I'm not even in the story yet, and this... THING... is really pushing my patience!"

"Dear brother, I believe Kagome called it a costume. I am to wear one also."

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What? What's Sessho-chan wearing?"

"Inu-Yasha, you should be glad you're not on this scene!"

_Inu-chan, Kagome._

"Oh, right."

"Sango-chan. will you please get rid of this scene quickly!"

_On a normal day, I would have not done that- but this is really serious! Anyway, Sessho-chan's role here is done. When Kagome was three, he was eaten by a large rabbit demon._

"WHAT? You can not do that to me! That's not in the script!"

_Sorry, Sessho-chan, but I hold all power._

"Wheow. Thanks, Sango. We almost had it there."

"No problem, Kagome. Anyway, during the time the Princess had been hiding, the other two fariys gave her the name of Kikyou so that she wouldn't be know to others as someone other than the Princess. She grew up to be very pretty. And all the while, Naraku just got angrier and angrier. He had to give his gift to the Princess! So he sent all his minor demons out to capture her.

"I will kill you on your sixteenth birthday, Princess Kagome!"

"Didn't we go over that already."

"Shippou, bad guys can always repeat their lines."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me, Kagome!"

"Anytime."

"Can we PLEASE get ON with it?"

_Anyway, when Kagome turned fifteen, she met this wonderful Prince by a lake picking berries._

"...hahahahaha..."

"...hahahahaha..."

"Hey! What're you guys laughing about? I can be a Prince if I wanted to!"

_Let's see you try, Inu-chan._

...

_Kagome fell madly in love with him..._

"HEY!"

"HEY!"

"Who wrote this script!"

_Oh, I don't know._

"Grr."

"Grr."

"Kagome-sama, Inu-Yasha, maybe we can talk about this..."

"Miroku! You mean you wrote this?"

"Oh, I'll trash you, you worthless shitty priest!"

"Huh? NO! I didn't wrote this! I just want to finish this so that we can do something else! I was going to ask you two to shut up!"

...

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

_Probably._

"Well, it's not that bad to see Kagome and Inu-Yasha together, it is? I mean- GAAH!"

"SIT! Inu-chan, I told you to stop hurting Shippou!"

"ME? He's the one who wrote this!"

"I DIDN'T WRITE THIS!"

"See! He said he didn't write it! Now stop picking on him!"

"ME? You always blame me!"

_Please. Can we save the couple fight for later?"_

"COUPLES?"

"COUPLES?"

_Wow. Great timing._

"I agree. Anyone can tell about the love part."

"Miroku! I thought you didn't want me and Inu-chan together!"

"Oh, Kagome-sama. That was before Sango-chan showed up."

...

...

"Well, Sango? You wanna say anything to the bastard?"

BONK

"Stop being mean, Inu-chan!"

...

"Sango, are you blushing?"

_No way._

"You are!"

_No. No, I'm not, Kagome._

"Then why are you so quiet?"

...

"Maybe we should get back to the story, Kagome."

"Good idea, Inu-chan."

_And so, Kagome turned sixteen._

"Oh, yay! It's my birthday!"

_And the other two fairys gave her birthday presents._

"Here you go, Kikyou! A pretty changing color dress!"

"Oh, thank you so much, Shippou!"

"Here you go Kikyou! You're the Princess of the land! Princess Kagome!"

**FACE-FAULT**

"What's wrong? You don't like my present?"

"No, Miroku. I love your present. You're saying I'm going to get killed today because of pricking my finger on a spinning wheel needle."

"No, I'm saying that you are going to find the one you love today."

"But I already love someone!"

"Oh, dear."

_Who said that? Shippou or Miroku? I couldn't get a view of that..._

"Shippou said that."

_Oh, thanks Inu-chan. By the way, where are you hiding during all this?_

"Behind the stage, where I can't see anyone's dresses."

_Smart._

"This can't be! You're supposed to fall in love with a prince who would wake you from your deep, dark sleep when you are put under the spell!"

"But, oh, Miroku, can't it just be that I can get kissed by the one I love?"

_Wow. Kagome- did you do this before? You're really good at this._

"It's called drama classes, Sango."

_Oh._

"Besides, Sango, you're doing a great job too! You must have really practiced on the lines! I know that some of the words on the script don't exist for you, but it exists in the future."

_Oh._

"Can we got ON with it?"

_Princess Kagome was sad. But she wore the dress and went to the castle to meet the prince, anyway. Meanwhile, Naraku found out about this 'Kikyou' and knew that it must be Princess Kagome!_

"Kukukuku... Princess Kagome, I shall finally kill you!"

_And the Princess was sad._

"Boo-hoo."

"Sango, you said that."

_I know, Shippou, but it comes in two times in the script._

"Okay, then."

_The Princess was so sad that she did not realize that she had wondered into a room with only a spinning wheel and needle. But the needle was so shiny that she decided to reach out and touch it._

"Hey! I'm not that stupid!"

_Huh? But that's what the script says._

*sigh* "Nevermind."

"CAN WE GET ON WITH IT?"

_Okay! I'm going as fast as I can, Inu-chan._

"Then I get to complain. You gave me a little more than one line!"

_It was one line._

"JUST GO!"

_The two fairys realized what happened to the Princess and put everyone in the land to sleep, except for the Prince who was to come and rescue her. They sent for the Prince, but Naraku already had him locked up! But the good fairys got him out and gave him a magic sword and shield. The sword could only be used to pretect humans, so the evil Naraku couldn't use it._

"Now, isn't THAT just too familiar."

"Shut up, Inu-chan!"

"Cram it, kitsune!"

_When Naraku found out about this, he used up all his magic and turned himself into a big, bad dragon! It was huge, with tiny wings, and long fangs, and big ears, and huge eyes!_

"Where did that come from, Sango?"

_Don't know, Miroku. Kagome's holding cue cards. Something about chi-wa-wa?_

"Yo Quieo Taco Bell."

...

...

"I'm supposed to fight this?"

_Um... I think so._

...

...

"...hahahahahahaha..."

_...hahahahahahahaha..._

"...hahahahahahaha..."

_The dragon was so upset about the people laughing at him that he decided to find somewhere to cry. Or maybe look for a taco along the way._

...

_Since Naraku was no longer a problem, the Prince found the Princess and told her what was in his heart. Then he kissed her._

"WHAT? No!"

_But I thought you wanted to kiss Kagome, Inu-chan. You always wanted us to hurry up so we could get to the end._

"But I didn't think of this!"

_Then just say your line in the script!_

"Nooo!"

_You wanted more lines, but you can't say one?_

"Okay, fine. Let's go home, Kagome."

"That's not playing fair, Inu-chan!"

"Shut up, Miroku!"

"Say it and play it, Inu-chan!"

"You're looking to seal your tomb, Shippou."

_Inu-chan, the play can't end without the best part. We can go on forever here..._

"No way you're making me say that!"

"SAY IT!"

"Kagome?"

"Kagome?"

_Kagome?_

"Kagome-sama?"

"I need to go home! I forgot about my math homework, and I can't waste time on this play!"

**MULTIPULE FACE-FAULTS**

_Okay. Fine. Inu-chan gave the Princess Kagome a peck on the cheek. But he still haven't said his lines._

"Who came up with such stupid lines, anyway?"

"Inu-chan..."

"Let's go home, _Princess_."

_Not enough._

"What? I said it!"

"No, you didn't."

"Ditto to that, Miroku."

"What's with all those 'ditto's?"

"I felt like it!"

**groan**

_The Prince and Princess lived together happily forever. And they can't make me say anything other than that._

"WHAT?"

_Well, Inu-chan, I'll say something else if you say your line. _

"NOO!"

_They had a beautiful baby daughter who-_

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

_-they named Kikyou and she was a Princess- but also a Priestess. A fighter. They-_

"Really. If only Inu-chan would say his line."

"I agree, Kagome-sama. It's a shame."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;

K well laterz and sorry if there is spelling errors


End file.
